The present invention relates to payment peripherals and more specifically to a payment device with data entry keys.
Electronic payment terminals with PIN entry keypads are expensive to produce and secure. Touchscreens are an alternative input device; however, current regulations make it difficult to accept PIN numbers on a touchscreen, both for security and for accessibility reasons. Choices for data entry devices are otherwise limited.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive but secure data entry device and method of entering data during a transaction.